The Morgan Jenkins Case
by Telmarine
Summary: Kabu goes visit Sophie and finds out she already has a baby… A strange baby… if you could call ‘that’ a baby. And when Kabu and Howl are appointed to take care of the baby while Sophie visits her sister, both men will have to find support in one another a


_It would mean so much to us if you would come visit soon_, Sophie had written in her letter. Kabu knew it was a lie, but it didn't matter to him. Howl wouldn't want him there, even when they were already married, and Sophie carrying his child. And he wouldn't have gone, if it hadn't been for Lettie, Sophie's sister.

She acted as if she knew everything at the young age of 17, and she was the one that would give him energy to keep living. And she was still encouraging him to go and get Sophie. Yes, she was the sort of girl, who believed true love could overcome marriage, and she was thoroughly convinced that Kabu was Sophie's true love. Kabu was always surprised that she was full of nonsense, and at the same time so knowledgeable about romantic issues. Lettie claimed pastry shops were even a better place to forget your worries than a pub, and if you worked there you were more likely to know about this sort of thing.  
Now, wise Lettie had advised him to go and meet Sophie. Which he would eventually have done anyway, just for the pleasure of annoying Howl. But he loved to see Lettie smile, seeing that her advice was taken. She was such a sweet child, he would think of her often. But unfortunately he only thought about her that way: a child

That day Howl was particularly grumpy, and it wasn't without a reason. He was seldom grumpy, but —oh, dear— where would he start?

Ever since Morgan was born, Sophie had paid nearly no attention to him. Well, he couldn't blame her at all. It was _his_ fault that the baby had been born like _that_. He and his stupid curse. And Sophie had had almost died giving birth.

But still, he was so used to having all the attention, it just made him angry… and Morgan's wails didn't help. Those awful, screeching sounds. He would have given anything to stop it, but he couldn't think of anything. Howl's mind had become a blur in those few days, but being cranky at least let him think better.

Calcifer and Markl had gone somewhere… it had to do with the Witch… but they would be back soon, anyway. They didn't like to spend too much time outside the castle, but neither liked it too much inside since Morgan was born. Markl often cried all night long, too scared to go into Howl and Sophie's room for fear of Morgan. He was a very scary sight in the darkness… Even Howl had trouble, hearing the baby's rough breathing and looking at his shiny, round eyes.

Then Howl would remember how Sophie wasn't afraid of Morgan, and how she hadn't been afraid of him, either. Oh, he could just picture himself cuddling her small body, carrying to his bed, kissing her— and _stuff_. Yes, _stuff_ like _that_ happened once in a lifetime to men like him. And it had already happened.

"Oh, there you are," Sophie said hastily, Morgan in her arms.

She had gained some weight in her pregnancy, but Howl didn't mind. She had been too skinny before, and he liked the way she moved about with her newly acquired curves. Morgan set on the floor, she moved close to him and hugged him tightly. He returned the embrace, feeling her up in every way possible. Yes, she was definitely more huggable. It was a pity she wasn't available most of the time now. "I have to go today and visit Lettie," Sophie informed him.

Good. No Morgan for a while.

"And you will have to take care of Morgan," she continued.

Typical. Sophie always took advantage of his kindness. She was the epitome of husband-abusing wives.

_I wish_, he sighed in resignation. It would have been quite the other way around, but it was Sophie who had awoken the deepest passions in places of Howl's body that had been asleep since forever. And instead of refusing them, just like had refused the company of dozens of girls before, he had let himself be consumed by her smile, her kindness, her laughter, her cheerful talk— basically everything pure about women. Body pleasure had been the last thing that Howl wanted from Sophie, but it came. It had to come at some point or another, unexpectedly and yet surprisingly sweet.

Oh, sweet, sweet Sophie.

"That's fine," Howl smiled, pressing himself against his wife in a very indecent way "I can handle it on my own."

"Oh, but you're not on your own,' Sophie blushed, pushing him back.

Standing very indignantly with his arms crossed over his chest was Prince Justin— otherwise known as Kabu— eyeing him crossly. Well, he obviously didn't expect him to be rejoicing over his beloved woman being fondled by another man, even if that man was her husband. No.

"Hello," said Kabu dryly. Howl nodded at him, but not any more happy about him being there.

The ignored Morgan had managed to crawl to Kabu's feet, and was grunting something unintelligible. The young prince raised him in the air. "How old did you say he was?"

"One month," Sophie said.

"Bright little baby," Kabu said in honest awe.

Indeed, Morgan Jenkins was a bright little baby. If you could call him a baby. No, Morgan hadn't been born human. He was the spitting image of Howl's curse, only that without the feathers (that particular feature made him look even more gruesome). He already had tiny, sharp fangs from his mouth, and his face was that of a deformed bird.

But Sophie, just like any good mother, felt nothing but love toward him; and her attitude caused the rest of them to try and find in Morgan another member of the family.

**Notes:** Whoo! Another fanfic! Be proud! Don't worry; I am still working on my other fic, har har har. I just liked this idea so much I had to write it down. Much love to miss Charlotte McKenzie for editing this little chapter! Don't forget to review if you enjoyed this.


End file.
